Simplicity
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants Hermione Granger. I hope this will convince you DMHG-haters that at the end of the day, this too is a sweet pairing. If you already love Dramione, read anyway, and spread the love. OneShot, SongFic.


Disclaimer: Please, PLEASE, Please, Miss Rowling, don't sue me. I do love your books. Would you add some Draco/Hermione in the future? Hmm, think about it won't you? CREDIT TO YOU, of course but plot's miiiinnneee.

A/N: This story is called 'Simplicity' because it's about the normal way in which a guy would ask a girl out. Not too much conflict you know? The song is by Oasis "Guess God thinks I'm Abel". Read the lyrics and play it on YouTube if you like. I think it goes with the fiction but you tell me. This fiction was just something I thought had to be written with this song. There's no real plot, storyline. Just that unique pairing: Draco/Hermione.

Draco Malfoy sat idly on his favorite armchair of the Slytherin Common Room. He was thinking about a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor girl.

He'd loved Hermione Granger since third year. No, it was not because she'd slapped him, but because it was that year that she'd asked Hagrid to take him to the Hospital Wing. And then, ignoring the pain throbbing on his bleeding arm, he'd stared at her. Her face was vivid, worried.

She had worried for him, Draco Malfoy. It was that that had gotten Draco to start taking notice of her. He called her a mudblood even more since then, because he was afraid that if he stopped, she might know. She might find out about how he felt for her. And a Gryffindor-Slytherin pairing was quite unacceptable for the Slytherin Prince during third year.

He leaned over and switched on the muggle CD Player he'd bought. Yes, a muggle CD Player. She had had a big influence on him. A song started playing and Draco's eyes lit up. It was one of his favorites.

_I could be your lover,  
you could be all mine.  
We go on for ever,  
'till the end of time._

Now that he was past third year, Draco's views were very different as a well-built seventh year. He had bought a CD Player. For him, that meant big changes. Muggle inventions were no longer scum for him. His father was in Azkaban, and Draco couldn't be happier. He'd begun thinking that maybe, being with a muggle-born wouldn't be that bad. It would be good; Very good, if the muggle-born was Granger.

_  
You could be my best friend;  
stay up all night long.  
You could be my railroad;   
we go on and on._

Draco was going to ask Hermione out. And she would say yes. He knew she would. Who could refuse him? He smirked confidently, the Malfoy trademark.__

Let's get along.  
There's nothing here to do.  
Let's go find a Rainbow.  
I could be wrong  
But what am I to do.  
I guess god thinks I'm Abel.

Maybe, he should go now? She would be in the Library, reading. He smiled. There was still the slight problem of the two of them being enemies…

He would just ask her later. There was always time.__

You could be my enemy  
I guess there's still time  
I get round to loving you

_Is that such a crime_

Ah, but this song was putting him in a real mood for her. He wanted to smell her hair. He always wondered how her hair would smell…Would it smell like rain? No, Draco had always had a feeling her hair would be sweet-smelling. Probably like some sort of fruit…Yet, a tangy fruit or more like apricots? …Or somewhere in between like strawberries? He sighed. Draco Malfoy rarely sighed.

He put on his cloak and rushed down the stairs, her gentle face in mind.__

Let's get along.  
There's nothing here to do.  
Let's go find a Rainbow.  
I could be wrong  
But what am I to do.  
I guess god thinks I'm Abel.

He stopped for a second in front of the door and took a short breath in before he entered. She was there, her head bent, reading Hogwarts – A History, the latest edition. He took long strides up to her and not quite knowing what to do, he stared intently at her. Finally, she looked up, her eyes fiery and expecting a fresh array of insults.

He just looked at her, wanting words to come out, but they didn't. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her.__

No-one could break us  
no-one could take us  
if you try  


She was shocked at first, as anyone would be at your enemy kissing you. Not that she minded much. He pulled away. She looked dazed, but didn't really protest in a way she'd have expected herself to.

"Malfoy, what…?"

_  
No-one could break us  
no-one could take us  
if you try_

He smiled. Well, smirked, more like. But close enough.

"Definitely strawberry."

_  
Come along. Let's make it tonight._

**The End**

A/N: Yes I know, lame ending. Don't be too harsh…! ...Although constructive criticism is welcome… Love you all!

_DracozMudblood_


End file.
